Rainforest Disaster
by Lawcchu
Summary: Dora hilang. Diego panik. Dan apa hubungan Swiper dengan semua ini? — "Mungkin pertama-tama kita perlu tahu motifnya selama ini saat mencuri barang-barang Dora terlebih dahulu." /twoshot/


**Disclaimer: **Dora The Explorer and Go, Diego, Go! are belongs to Nickelodeon. I am making no profit from this fanfiction  
><strong>Warning:<strong> OOC

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainforest Disaster: Diego M<strong>á<strong>rquez<strong>****

_by Sapphire_

_Chapters: 1/2_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yo, masih dengan Diego Márquez di sini. Bocah 11 tahun kesayangan kalian semua yang imut-imut dan penyanyang binatang. Aku selama ini selalu terlihat bersemangat dan ceria, tapi sejujurnya akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa gundah gulana. Tanya kenapa?

Bukan, bukan karena memikirkan kesehatan hewan-hewan di _Animal Resue Center_. Bukan juga karena Alicia yang terus-terusan memberiku misi menyelematkan hewan. Aku gundah gulana karena memikirkan seseorang. Tanya siapa?

Bukan ayah atau ibuku pastinya—mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja sebagai peneliti hewan sampai-sampai melentarkan anak seimut aku hanya untuk meneliti populasi orang utan yang semakin menipis. Bayangkan, aku kalah dari orang utan?

Ukh, maaf, aku malah curhat colongan—bukan itu intinya.

Bukan baby jaguar—jaguar peliharaanku yang _unyu _itu—yang memenuhi pikiranku. Apalagi kakek—kerajinan benar aku gundah gulana hanya karena memikirkan kakek, padahal kakek sendiri lebih sibuk mengurus kebun stroberinya ketimbang mengurusku.

Oke, cukup, aku curhat melulu dari tadi.

Orang itu, Dora Márquez.

Adik sepupuku. Putri sulung dari adiknya ayahku. Gadis 8 tahun manis yang sering dikira lemot oleh orang-orang—padahal dia tidak begitu. Dora hanya terlalu bersemangat dan ceria hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti anak autis. Padahal faktanya Dora adalah anak yang manis, baik hati, dan panutan bagi anak-anak 8 tahun baik-baik lainnya.

Dora itu begitu—manis.

Ah, sudah berapa kali aku menyebutnya manis? Astaga, bukan bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja bagiku dia terlihat begitu manis. Ck, aku menyebutkannya lagi, kan?

Oke, lupakan saja.

Aku mendadak menjadi gundah gulana karena akhir-akhir ini aku belum mendengar kabar dari Dora. Biasanya sehari sekali ia akan kirim E-Mail, tapi sudah dua hari belakangan tidak ada E-Mail yang mengatasnamakan dirinya. Wajar kan aku menjadi cemas, bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Dora?

_Hal buruk apa yang memangnya mungkin terjadi pada bocah 8 tahun?_

Well, banyak. Bukan tidak mungkin, kan, ada sekelompok orang yang menculiknya? Apalagi Dora sangat manis dan ceria, pasti laku keras di sindikat penjualan anak. Ugh, kenapa aku malah jadi berpikiran buruk begini sih? Kalau cemas aku memang kadang suka histeris sendiri.

Apalagi jika ini menyangkut tentang Dora—adik sepupu yang sangat kusayangi—wajar jika aku histeris.

Ada yang tidak beres, aku yakin itu. Pasti ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Dora. Aku harus mencari tahu. Harus.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah kuhabiskan dengan melotot di depan laptop, meneliti perkembangan hewan-hewan di <em>Animal Rescue Center<em>. Sesekali mengecek keadaan hutan sekitar lewat satelit, mencari kalau-kalau ada hewan yang membutuhkan pertolonganku. Dan ehem, mencari kemungkinan jika Dora berada di suatu tempat di hutan tersebut.

Oke, sebut aku paranoid, tapi aku punya keyakinan bahwa Dora diculik oleh sekelompok bandit jahat yang akan melelangnya di tempat penjualan anak! Aku yakin—apapun itu—sesuatu yang buruk pasti tengah menimpa saudara sepupuku itu. Hanya saja, aku belum tahu apa...

"Diego!" sebuah suara memasuki ruang kerjaku—anak 11 tahun memiliki ruang kerja tidak terlihat aneh jika kau berada di _Animal Rescue Center._ Orang itu Alicia, kakak perempuanku. "Ada yang mencarimu." Ujarnya.

Aku mengangkat alis. Ah, ini dia! Pasti polisi hutan, yang akan menginformasikan bahwa dia menemukan Dora yang ditawan sekelompok bandit! Tunggu, atau mungkin itu adalah ayah Dora; yang datang padaku untuk meminta bantuan atas hilangnya putri sulungnya. Atau—

"Diego!" Alicia kembali berkicau, "Kau kebanyakan bengong, ya! Sana, temui yang mencarimu itu!"

Aku hanya meringis, dan tanpa disuruh dua kali aku sudah beranjak dari kursiku. Aku berlari kencang, tanpa memedulikan hal lain. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikiranku adalah segera bertemu dengan orang yang mencariku. Ya, aku yakin bahwa ia mempunyai info penting tentang Dora untukku.

Begitu sampai di pintu masuk, aku segera mencari-cari di mana orang itu.

"Diego..."

Aku tersentak, dan mencari sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya aku begitu menemukan sosok itu. Oh yeah, dia memang pasti punya info tentang Dora untukku. Tapi yaah, dia bukan _orang._..

"Oh, Boots!" seruku, campuran antara lega dan terkejut.

Boots, monyet abu-abu peliharaan—coret—sahabat Dora, kali ini wajahnya tidak seceria biasanya. Ia memandangku dengan ekspresi sedih luar biasa. Ekspresi sedih yang sama dengan ekspresi yang pernah kulihat di DVD Telenovela punyanya Alicia yang iseng kutonton—oke, itu nggak penting.

"Diego...," lirihnya sambil memegang ujung kausku, menatapku seakan ingin menangis di pelukanku.

Whoa, sayang sekali—aku mungkin pencinta hewan, tapi aku tidak buka layanan jasa memeluk monyet sembarangan!

Alih-alih memeluk, aku memutuskan untuk menepuk-nepuk lembut kepalanya. Membiarkan kesedihannya berkurang dulu. Setelah kurasa dia sudah agak tenang, aku kembali bertanya. "Ada apa, Boots?"

"Do-dora..."

Tiap sel dalam tubuhku langsung berekasi begitu nama itu disebut. Sudah kuduga, sesuatu yang buruk memang tengah menimpaku sepupu tersayangku itu. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia—" Boots menelan ludah, kelihatan sekali masih _shock_. "—diculik."

Oke, teori itu memang sejak semalaman berlompatan di kepalaku. Tapi tetap saja begitu mendengarnya langsung dari Boots aku tak kuasa menahan rasa kaget. "Diculik?" ulangku histeris.

Boots mengangguk lemah.

"Sial, sudah kuduga kelompok bandit itu pasti akan mengincar Dora!" seruku kesal. Ya, anak 11 tahun memang tak boleh memaki. Apalagi anak dengan citra baik sepertiku. Tapi siapa peduli!

Boots menatapku bingung. "Dora tidak diculik oleh bandit." Koreksinya. Masih memasang tatapan 'kau ini gila ya' padaku.

Gantian aku yang memasang tatapan 'lalu siapa lagi'.

"Ukh well, Dora diculik oleh—" Boots kembali memberi jeda. Astaga, sekali lagi monyet itu sok misterius seperti ini akan kulempar dengan sepatu! Boots menghela nafas panjang, lalu menyebutkan sebuah nama. "—Swiper."

Dan sekarang aku yakin wajahku memasang ekspresi 'WTF!'.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Swiper? Yang benar saja? Dari semua bandit penculik anak di seluruh dunia—kenapa harus Swiper yang menculik Dora?" aku tak kuasa menahan amarahku.<p>

Aku kesal karena hipotesaku melenceng. Maksudku, selama ini instingku selalu benar—insting hewanku, ahem. Dan yang paling mengesalkan adalah; fakta bahwa rubah tengik itulah yang menculik sepupu tercintaku! Begitu mendengar informasi mengejutkan ini, aku segera menarik Boots ke ruang kerja.

"Dengar, Diego," Boots menyela, mungkin capek juga menjadi objek sasaran pelampiasan kekesalanku. "Jika yang menculik Dora adalah bandit profesional, jelas aku TIDAK AKAN mendatangimu." Boots terang-terangan menekankan kalimatnya di bagian 'tidak akan'. "Polisi jelas lebih bisa diandalkan."

Aku hanya mendengus.

"Tapi berhubung yang menculiknya adalah Swiper—yep, seekor rubah—karena itulah aku mendatangimu." Boots memandangku lurus. "Maksudku, konyol sekali kan jika aku mendatangi kantor polisi dan mengatakan bahwa Dora diculik oleh rubah?"

Membayangkan Boots datang ke kantor polisi saja sudah bisa dikatakan aneh tanpa perlu ditambah laporan mengenai anak perempuan yang diculik rubah.

"Oh wow." Gumamku.

Boots memandangku dengan tatapan tidak suka—tatapan khas monyet marah, biasalah. "Jangan ber-'oh wow' denganku jika ini sudah menyangkut Dora, Márquez!"

Oke, aku sejujurnya sedikit menaruh rasa kagum dengan kepeduliannya pada Dora. Terlihat dari betapa marah dan kalutnya Boots saat ini. Aku memasang wajah penuh penyesalan. "_Sentimos_." Maaf.

Boots hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. "Kita harus gerak cepat, Diego. Ini sudah hampir 24 jam sejak Dora diculik oleh Swiper!" pekiknya histeris begitu melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

"Whoa, santai, oke?" aku mengingatkan. Biasanya aku yang panik begini, tapi justru sekarang aku lah yang paling mampu berpikir secara rasional di antara kami berdua. Well, mungkin, fakta bahwa yang menculik Dora 'hanya' Swiper lah yang membuatku tak sepanik seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Maksudku, sudah berapa kali, sih, Dora berurusan dengan Swiper? Dan selama ini toh dia baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mulai menceritakan dulu secara detil kejadian penculikan itu?" Ujarku, mengangkat bahu. Mulai berlagak layaknya detektif di serial TV favoritnya kakek.

Boots menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya—monyet ini rasanya benar-benar terlahir untuk mendramatisasi keadaan, serius! "Kemarin, di pagi yang cerah, aku dan Dora seperti biasa melakukan beberapa petualangan kecil. Kami hendak mengantarkan kue ke rumah nenek Abuela. Dan lalu malapetaka itu terjadi...,"

Aku diam mendengarkan selayaknya pendengar yang baik.

"Di ujung jembatan, Swiper berdiri menghalangi jalan. Semuanya terasa normal—maksudku, kau tahu sendiri lah bahwa mengganggu petualangan kami seakan sudah menjadi moto hidup Swiper. Dia berjalan mendekat, terus mendekat. Tapi sayang, Dora belum sempat mengucapkan 'Swiper jangan mencuri', hingga akhirnya—" Boots tak sanggup melanjutkan, ia kembali terisak.

Aku mengangguk paham. Kejadian itu memang tragis, dan aku sangat memahami perasaan Boots sebagai satu-satunya saksi mata dari kejahatan itu. Aku menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, ikut bersimpati. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjalku; "Kenapa kau tak berbuat apa-apa saat Swiper menculik Dora?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena kupikir yang diincar Swiper adalah sekeranjang kue yang dibawa Dora. Jadi kupikir kami akan memainkan permainan seperti yang dulu-dulu—Swiper mencuri, lalu ia menyembunyikan dan membuat kami mencari. Selalu seperti itu, bukan? Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata sasaran Swiper kali ini adalah Dora?"

Masuk akal.

Aku mengusap daguku, mencoba mencerna semua informasi ini. Aku mungkin bukanlah detektif profesional—aku hanya seorang anak sebelas tahun yang bekerja di _Animal Rescue Center_, ingat?—tapi karena Boots sudah mempercayakan kasus ini padaku, aku merasa wajib untuk membantunya. Terlebih karena yang sedang kita bicarakan ini Dora. Sepupuku tersayang...

"Yang pertama perlu kita selidiki adalah motifnya," aku berujar, sambil mengambil notes di laci meja, bersiap mencatat. "Selama ini kita mengenal Swiper sebagai si pencuri, bukan penculik. Lalu kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba sekarang ia melakukan penculikan?"

Boots kelihatan berpikir. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tampak ragu. "Yeah, mungkin pertama-tama kita perlu tahu motifnya selama ini saat mencuri barang-barang Dora terlebih dahulu."

Oh, itu bahkan tak terpikirkan olehku. Monyet satu ini bisa diandalkan juga ternyata!

"Untuk membuat Dora kesulitan?" Aku menebak.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk mencari perhatian Dora." Boots mengoreksi dengan kalem.

Dan itu sukses membuatku melongo. Tunggu, apa tadi? Swiper _caper_ ke Dora? Selama ini selalu mencoba mencuri barang-barang Dora hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya? Demi apa~?

Boots melanjutkan, tak memedulikanku yang sedang _shock _kuadrat. "Kurasa... Swiper naksir Dora."

Kembali tatapan 'WTF!' kutampilkan di wajahku.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Saya masih hiatus kok, ini fanfic udah diketik dari entah kapan. Aslinya dibuat untuk chall bareng **Kirisha Zwingli**, tapi mandeg. Ya gitu deh (?) Review jika berkenan :)

_25/02/2012 - 11:38 AM_


End file.
